Baby!
by Andi-1990
Summary: John's...PREGNANT! What happened there? Summary sucks, story is hopefully better. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

John sat in the back of the BPRD transportation vehicle, or the "dump truck", and sighed

John sat in the back of the BPRD transportation vehicle, or the "dump truck", and sighed. _Why do I always get sent back to the van? _He asked himself as he rested his head against the wall.

_Oh…right, the whole not immortal thing. _He thought and sighed again. Just as he shut his eyes, he heard a soft tapping on the door. _Who in the world?_

"Please, I know someone is in there, and I need your help." Whimpered a woman's voice through the door. "I have no where to go and my baby is so cold… please…" John closed his eyes, then got up. He walked over to the door and opened the door to find no one there, so he shrugged and closed the door but when he turned there was a woman with her head down and a small hand on her stomach.

"Ma'am… are you alright?" John asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"Yes, you were very kind to let me in sir, and being a complete stranger too… What is your name?" She asked and inclined her head a bit.

"John… Agent John Myers." He said and looked at her. "Why don't you have a seat? You look like you could use a rest." He said gently as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head fully and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much… Agent John Myers, care taker of Hellboy, and Agent of the BPRD." She said, her smile growing bigger with each word. John started backing up.

"How… How did you…?" He started, but was stopped when she put a hand gently over his mouth.

"Shh, shh, quiet little one." She said with a smile. "You have a pure soul Agent Myers; which will be perfect for a child to inherit." She whispered as she leaned closer to him and pushed him into a chair. "I know who you are, what you do, and the taste of your aura by your name and the air around you. I've been watching you for some weeks now John, and, I must say, I am surprised by how much patients you have with that red monkey."

"Who are you?" John whispered as he tried to stand.

"Oh, don't strain yourself honey… you won't be able to break the mental bonds I have you held with." She said as she undid his tie. "And I am the reason you are here." She said on a smile. "But if you are looking for a name to put to me, then you can call me… Delilah." She said as she ripped his shirt away. "You are going to be the way for my son. He will need a place where he will be protected from all harm… even from the one you call Hellboy. I know you will allow no harm to befall an innocent child." She explained as she stripped herself from the chest to waist.

"This will be painful." She said as she pressed her swollen stomach to John's flat one. "But the child will need to be transferred from one to the other." She said as she started chanting.

John's scream pierced through the quiet alleyways.

Delilah continued her chant as though she had heard nothing, watching as the white and blue light was completely gone. She looked up at John and smiled as she wiped a bit off sweat off of his forehead. "You have saved a life John. I thank you."

"You… you're the one who killed all of those people to get us here… aren't you?" John asked on a pant.

She tilted her head and shrugged. "I did what I needed to in order to ensure the safety of the one life that mattered to me. That and yours, my dear John."

John felt his eyes threatening to roll back, but not before he felt her lean over and kiss his forehead. "Take care my dear one."

The next thing he knew, there was the sound of metal as the door opened, a few mumbled words, and a gasp as someone found him. He looked around vaguely for Delilah, only to find her not there.

Then he closed his eyes and slipped into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Sorry, first time writing a story like this...Please don't flame! I will update as soon as possible, please review!

_Or be eaten!_

_Dana_ & Andi


	2. Found

* * *

-HB POV-

I heard a scream.

I was just walking out of the deserted building I was searching when I saw Abe run by me toward the scream, Liz hot on his heels. "What's tha rush?" I shouted. Abe didn't slow his pace, and Liz only turned her head.

"John!" Was all she shouted. My eyes widened and I ran after them. Even though they were a good mile ahead of me, I sprinted ahead of them easily. When we rounded the corner where we had left the truck, we saw lights coming out of the truck, and mixed with the screams was a strange chant in a different language piercing through the metal.

I didn't wait on the others, I just went over and opened the door. The chanting stopped and the light faded away. "Spread out and find John. Liz, take the front. Abe, take the middle and the back. I'll take the front. Radio if you find anything." I said and went outside. I found myself unconsciously fingering my rosary and praying that they found John alive.

* * *

-Abe's POV-

I began searching for John's waves as soon as HB gave me my area to search in, but oddly I couldn't feel them anywhere. Instead I heard panting close to the back of the van and realized that the off beat, pain induced breathing pattern was John's. I rushed for him, but when I reached him I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw.

His abdomen, usually unscarred, had a symbol that was unknown to me, even with all my wide travels and my readings. It looked to be crudely carved with a nail or a knife of some sort. I saw his eyes roll back in his head and then close, and his head loll to one side. I quickly reached for my communicator.

"Blue to Red and Liz. Are you there? Please respond, over."

"What Blue?" Red snapped.

"Did you find anything Abe?" Liz asked me.

"Worse then just anything… I found John."

I was surprised at how quickly Red and Liz got to the back of the truck, but more surprised at how quickly Red got from the front of the truck, to the back of the truck, through the door in the back, and to where John and I were at before Liz did.

"What's on his stomach Abe?" Liz asked in a hushed voice, almost as if she were afraid of waking him from sleep. "It looks… c-carved…"

I looked up. "I don't know. I need to get back to the library to see what it means and what it will do to our John."

" 'Scout? Boy scout, come on…" Hellboy said as he tapped John's cheek. "come on, wake up kid."

"I'll drive. Red, you stay back here with Abe and John." I watched in shock as he just nodded and sat beside John.

Well, this is interesting…

* * *

-HB POV-

He's so still, 'Scout I mean. His head doesn't even rock when Liz hits a bump.

"He's not dead HB." Abe said as he placed an ungloved hand on John's forehead. He blinked a couple of times. "Something's wrong here… I can't reach his mental thread…"

Then he _is _dead… Christ _why_?!

"For the last time HB… He. Is. Not. Dead." Abe said as he placed a hand on John's stomach, being careful to avoid the strange mark.

"Then Why can't you read his thoughts with your fingers like you can everyone else?" I snapped.

"I don't know." He responded. "It's like… when something is blocking one of your televisions. I know he's alive, but his thoughts are fuzzy and difficult to make out." He said as he turned his attention back to his hand. He blinked rapidly. "Well, _this_ can't be right."

"What? What can't be right?!" I asked urgently, feeling slightly panicked. Had something messed up John's insides and it was a miracle he was still alive? Had something taken over his body? Had someone-

"John's… pregnant…"

I sat there in shock for a few minutes.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "No… that can't be right… Scout's a virgin… not to mention one little problem… He's a MALE!"

"We need to get back to HQ Liz… _Now._" Abe said over the radio. I sat on the couch across from John, watching and wondering when he was going to wake and, the more important question…

Who did this to him?

* * *

Special thanks to agentwhite, Peya Luna, and igbogal. Thank you for the reviews!

For those of you who didn't, please review and let me know what you think!

I'll update as soon as I can, but be patient, cause I have stupid friggin school.

See you soon! :)


	3. Emotional?

-John's POV-

I blinked and opened my eyes only to groan and close them again. Why did the hospital wings' lights have to be so damn bright anyway?

"John? John are you alright?" Abe asked me and placed a hand over my head.

"Yeah… I'm just great." I assured him with a smile. "I am kind of hungry though." I said and blushed when my stomach growled in agreement with my statement.

He smiled. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

I chuckled. "No. I need to get HB his food, then I'll eat something." I said as I slid off the bed. Abe held out a shirt for me, which I took gratefully, and smiled. "Thanks Abe. I'll be in the library to help you turn the pages in a bit, ok?"

"That would be wonderful John." Abe said with a smile and left the room.

After I got dressed I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed HB laden cart and wheeled it toward Hellboy's room. I expected Liz to be down there with him, but none of us really knew if they were together or not. So when Red opened the door and scowled at me, I figured that Liz was with him.

"Just dropping off your food HB." I said quietly as I slid it past him. As it went by, I couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless, had a weight in one hand, and his leather pants just barely rested on his hips.

For a split second, I hated Liz.

"Why are you outta the Hospital wing already?" He asked with a slight growl.

I shrank back a bit. "I… I was just…"

"Go back John." He told me as he shut the door. I stared at it a minute before I turned around and walked off. Maybe he was just tired… it was early after all… but if he didn't want me bringing him his food then _fine_._ Clay _could do it.

I went to the locker room and changed into my workout clothes, deciding to take my anger out on the only poor, defenseless, red thing in the gym.

The Punching Bag.

* * *

-HB POV-

I sighed as I heard Scout walk away. Maybe I didn't need to be so hard on the kid… but for god sake he's a male and he's fucking _pregnant! _He doesn't need to be pushing a two ton cart of food down to me… as much as I enjoyed it… Maybe he would go against what I told him and do it again anyway. I could apologize and it would all be ok! I smiled and ate my food, worked out, played with my cats, filed my horns, and watched t.v. until lunch.

I frowned when I heard the knock. That wasn't John's knock… his was softer, more timid…

The demanding knock was Clay's…

Why was Clay bringing me my food?

I walked over and opened the door, watching until he and the cart were in, and shut it again. "Where's Myers?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Last place I saw him was the gym, then he asked if I could bring you your food." Clay said as he unloaded the cart.

"Was he feeling ok? Any cramps or anything?" I asked him urgently.

"He said his stomach was bothering him…but not much else." Clay had to yell the last part as I barreled down the hall.

I found him in the break-room, head down on the table, hand over his stomach. "John! 'Scout are you ok?" I asked him quickly.

He flicked his eyes over, blushed, and then muttered something. I scooped him up and ran to father's study. "Abe, somethin's wrong." I told him from outside the tank.

"Oh? What seems to be the dilemma?" He asked.

"John said his stomach was hurtin'…" I said as I pressed his hand up against the glass. "Check 'im."

Abe placed his hand on the glass and smiled. "It's letting me see now. And it's just growing HB."

"Growing?!" I exclaimed, almost dropping my pregnant Scout.

Wait a minute… _my_ pregnant Scout?... This was getting a little out of hand…

"Put me down Hellboy." John sighed

"Did you eat anything John?" Abe asked. Why hadn't I thought to ask that?

"Umm… well, not really."

"Why not?" He asked gently.

"I don't really know… I just went to work out, then my stomach started hurting." John said as he slid out of my arms, causing his shirt to ride up, showing the symbol from last night. "Don't touch it HB." John told me as he pulled his shirt down. "As far as the other agents know, I'm just not feeling well… and that's how it's going to _stay_ that way for now."

"John, may I have a picture of that symbol please? I need to look up its origin." Abe said.

"Sure." John said as he lifted his shirt up so Abe could copy it down.

I stood there in silence until Abe was done and walked with John out of the study. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well? Are you going to explain _why_ you all but kicked me out of your room today?" John asked, arms crossed loosely.

I had to smirk a little. He looked so cute when he was upset with me…

Wait… CUTE?! _Now _it was out of hand.

"That's a need- to- know basis… and you don't need to know." I said, snapping a bit.

Apparently, my "bit" sounded like a lot to John.

His eyes squinted up (like they always do when he has to remind himself to bit his tongue), his hands tightened on his jacket, and he gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He said through his teeth. "Then Clay can bring you your food until you can tell me what I did wrong." He said as he spun on his heel and stalked off to the kitchen.

I sighed. "Great." I muttered. "The two most emotional people in the BPRD and they're both on my team." I grumbled as I headed back to my room. I just about had my door closed when the red alarm went off.

Just fuckin' great.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Senior year is crazy in high school.

Special thanks to The-Cursed-Daughter, igbodal, Kitcat10, Neb. (sorry, shortened your name), and Peya Luna, and all the others I didn't say thanks to.

Please review when you get the chance! It makes me type faster... Flames make me go slower because of a lack of self-esteem :).

Thanks! Will update as soon as possible!


	4. Heartbeat

-John's POV-

Back in the truck again. Geez, last time I checked I was twenty- two, not eleven! I groaned and laid back, my head touching something that felt like cloth instead of fabric. My eyes started sliding closed on my of their own volition.

"You seem upset little one, what is the matter?" A woman's voice whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

My eyes snapped open as my body snapped into an upright position. "You!" I yelled and reached for my radio on my shoulder. My hand grabbed empty air as she waved her hand and the radio was in her hand instead of on my shoulder where it should have been.

"Now John, I've given you a wonderful gift... yet you seem unhappy. You hide him from your friends and coworkers... is something the matter?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked as I looked straight at her.

"Because," She told me with a smile. "I think I am the only one you can talk to any more Agent Myers." She said as she patted the seat where I had originally been. I walked over and sat down, and I realized something.

I really did think that she was the only one who I could even remotely relate to.

"Yes... there is something wrong." I said quietly. "I'm a _male_... I'm not supposed to get pregnant."

"Yet you are happy that you save a life. It is in your heart, your very soul, to save people my dear John." She told me as she rested a hand on my shoulder. "I've just given you a less then conventional way of doing so."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Delilah." She said, a small smile gracing her tanned face.

"If I recall, didn't she betray the man she loved for money?"

"Yes." She said sadly. "But no one knew how she suffered afterward." She looked up, her brown eyes glittering with tears. "I'm giving you a chance to save someone you love instead off killing him, Agent Myers. A baby is as innocent as the day is long, no matter how it is conceived... please take care of him... don't make the same mistake that woman did." She said, tears flowing freely down her face.

I felt a familiar pang in my chest as I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "No one will take this baby from me... I give you my word as an Agent Delilah." I whispered to her.

"If you have need of me, just call out my name." She said to me as she stood and wiped her eyes and stood. She faded away as the familiar darkness clouded my vision. I lay down, wondering what my son was going to look like.

* * *

-Abe POV-

My head snapped around as I felt something from the truck.

"Abe? What's wrong?" Liz asked as she placed a hand on my arm. The radio on both of us went static, we heard someone draw a breath...

Then it went dead.

"John... He tried to radio us..." Liz muttered. "That means Red sent him back to the truck... again."

"That woman must have gotten to him again!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the truck. I reached for my radio on my shoulder to alert Red. "Red! The truck, John... Get to the truck!"

"Say what Blue?" Red crackled over the radio.

"That woman is at the truck... where _you_ sent John!" I yelled as I turned the corner. As I stopped, I saw the front door open and a woman step out.

"Who's that?" Liz asked from behind me.

"I believe that is the demon who made John... I mean who-"

"Got John sick?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Got John ill." I said with a smile. _She doesn't know yet...Great... Just wonderful._ "Ma'am!"

She looked at us, nodded, and ran into a deserted building.

"We have to catch her!" Liz yelled.

"We need to check John, Liz… He could be hurt worse." I said as I walked to the truck.

"Ok. So what kind of trouble is Scout in now?" I heard from behind me.

"We just got here Red." I said as I walked in.

"How could you send him back here _alone _HB?!" Liz yelled at him from behind me. I could hear the response he was going to give and sighed.

"Would you two stop for a minute?" I asked as I turned to face them. "Your yelling makes it very hard to concentrate!"

"Will both of ya stop yellin' at me?! All I did was ask what kinda trouble Scout was in and I get both a ya jumpin' down my god-" He started yelling.

"I'm not in any kind of trouble Hellboy." John said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Why do I always have to be in some kind of trouble?"

"Well… Scout you don't, I mean… you just usually are… and Abe said… well…" Red tried several different ways.

I started mentally asking that Red not say anything idiotic when Liz's radio crackled to life.

"Don't distress my John. Any of you. He's done nothing wrong." Said a woman's voice over the radio. I saw Red grit his teeth.

Oh my…here we go…

* * *

-HB POV-

Her John? _Her_ John?! I grabbed my radio from my shoulder.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but John ain't yours." I growled into my radio. I heard her laugh.

"He is not yours either you giant, arrogant, egotistical, over-bearing monkey." She said sweetly. "John is very special to me. He'll need sleep, so no yelling at him you oaf." She said and turned the radio off.

I looked over in time to see John take his shirt off. "What the hell are you doing Scout?" I asked as he tossed his shirt onto my couch.

"I need to make sure that the carving hasn't gotten infected." Abe told me as he looked it over.

"It don't look infected ta me… It's all pink." I said, for some reason not liking Abe that close to John.

"Better safe then sorry." He told me as he moved away from John. Just when he moved away, the truck jerked into motion, causing Scout to fall forward. I quickly put out my normal hand and caught him, feeling that puckered scar under my hand.

"HB… HB let go… Something's wrong!" Liz exclaimed. I looked down and saw the mark glowing red beneath my hand, and John was digging his nails into my arm.

"Abe! What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled.

"I have no idea Red!" He exclaimed. All three of us looked down at John, who looked like he was sleeping. "He passed out." Abe said as the red light dimmed.

"What just happened?" Liz asked, concern etched in her face. "What's going on with John?"

"We don't know Sparky." I said as I gently put Scout on the couch, his head resting on my upper thigh.

"Abe? What's wrong?"

"Well, I detect a heartbeat…" He started. _Good,_ I thought, _so the kid isn't dead._ "But there's another one now Red…" He said as he looked at me.

"Wait a minute… what do you mean?" Liz asked, her gaze going between Abe and me. "Do you mean that John's…"

"We can't be certain yet. We'll need to get an ultrasound and do some research… but I think that the fetus just absorbed some of Hellboy's life energy. Meaning-"

"I just…"

"Wait," Liz started. "you mean that the possible baby is…"

_**Mine**_?! "Wait a minute, I don't do the whole kid… parent… thing like father did… I'd be no good at it. Plus, there's no way Manning would let him keep it…"

"We need to check before we can decide what to do." Abe said as he looked at John.

_Oh Scout, you're in deep shit this time._ I thought as he snuggled closer to my leg.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it took so long, but another is finally up! Next chapter I'll have a question on a name that I want help with.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Sorry I don't mention the names, but I typed this around homework.

See you later and please review!

_because we both feel sick and nasty._

_Dana &_ Andi


	5. Problems and Solutions

-Johns POV-

I was startled awake when I felt a cold gel put on my bare abs and stomach. I jumped, ready to jump off of the bed, until I felt a stone hand press on my shoulder.

"Calm down Boy Scout." Red said softly.

"What's going on? Why am I in the hospital wing?"

"We need to check you John," Liz started to explain. "to see if there are any... foreign things in you."

"Are you ready John?" Abe asked as he held up what looked like a small suction cup.

"Sure. Go for it." I said as he placed it right under my belly button onto my pelvis. I watched the screen and heard my heart beating, then another that was slower then mine, but synchronized with mine easily.

"Oh... God..." Liz whimpered. "Manning needs to know about this..."

"Hang on Sparky. This is John's kid-"

"And yours apparently HB." Abe said as he pointed to the screen with a picture of the baby on it. He had a tail that was lightly swishing around and small horns on its head. He looked at the screen and then back to me.

"And he should have a say in it." He finished.

"Manning still needs to know Red!" Liz said as she went out the door. Two minutes later Manning walked in, his face purple and the famous ticking vein going in his forehead.

"Liz just told me. That thing is _not_ staying!"

"'Thing'?" I asked as I stood. "What 'thing'?"

"In your stomach John... I don't know how, but it's coming out!" He yelled at me.

In all my years as an agent, both on an doff the field, I had never told my superior what I was about to tell Manning. I swallowed passed the bitter taste in my mouth and took a deep breath.

"No." I said softly. Manning stopped his rant, Hellboy's tail swished in surprise, and Abe stopped pushing buttons.

"What?" Manning asked me in disbelief.

"Scout... Maybe it would be a good idea to get rid of it... you know, a lot of women have a way of doing it..."

"I am _not_ getting an abortion Hellboy! This is _your _child too, and you want to get rid of it because you're _scared?!" _I yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"That's not why!" He yelled back. "The kid'll interfere with your job!"

"I can still do my job." I muttered. "I'll even still go into the field, but I am _not_ going to kill this baby." I said as I stormed out. I walked to my room and shut the door.

Ok, so I slammed it.

I lay on my bed on my stomach and sighed. I pulled out my journal and pen, writing today's entry in. Just as I capped the pen and put the journal away, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out as I went to my kitchenette. I pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and took a drink, then put it back (A/N: I made him less OCD for today –evil smile-). When I turned around, Hellboy was leaning in the doorway of the limited space. "What?" I bit as I moved around his frame.

"Look, about what happened back there..." He started.

"Yeah, what did happen?" I asked and turned around. "That whole agreeing with Manning on what to do with _my_ kid?" I asked, purposefully stressing the word '_my_ '.

"Don't you mean ours?" He asked.

"No, I mean mine." I told him. "You didn't react when Abe told you the kid was yours too, you _agreed_ with Manning on getting rid of it, and then you throw out the idea of me getting an _abortion_." I said angrily. "No, I'm pretty sure that he is _just mine_."

"He?" Hellboy asked." Anyway, I was trying to apologize for what I did..." He stood straight from the door frame. "Can I get another chance?" He asked as he put his normal hand on my shoulder. I looked down at it and then back up to his face. His eyes were full of sincerity... maybe he really changed his mind...

"One... one more chance Hellboy, but that's it." I said and started to turn away, but he flexed his hand slightly, effectively stopping me and turning me back around.

"Thanks kid." He said with a small smile, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "You know Manning's gonna through a fit, right?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." He said with a shrug and a smile. "Not at all Scout." He said as he gently placed a hand on my stomach.

* * *

_Don't kill us!_

I know it's been a while, but we were working on another story too.

_We were also looking for names for the baby too._

So we need help on that. We'll list them below, but feel free to send in any with what it means to us too!

_And that means that our loyal reviewers shall review again and the one's that don't won't be able to complain about the name chosen so HA!_

Any who, here are the names:

Darcy; Dark one

_Deangelo; Of the Angels_

Dehateh; Enlightened

_Devin; Of the dark haired one_

Donato; A gift

_Jabari; Fearless_

Maemi; Honest child

_Mael; Chief, Prince_

Makoto; Sincere, Honest

_Okoth; Born when it is raining_

Rais; Leader, chief.

_We know it's a lot, but your votes help!_

Please tell us which you want and/or what you thought of this chapter... in other words...

_Review or we'll take as long as we did this time again! Maybe longer! Muwahahahaha!!_

Love_,_

_Dana _& Andi


	6. New Faces, New Problems

-HB POV-

I had no idea _what _was going on with me.

"Hey Sparky, have you seen John?"

"No Hellboy, for the _fifteenth time today NO."_ She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Just askin'." I said and walked out of her room. Where was he? And why the _hell_ was I so clingy all of a sudden?! "_Damn it Scout where are you?!_" I shouted, then got an idea and turned around. I'd go see Abe… he'd be able to find where John went to. I opened the door to father's study to see him standing on the first rung of the ladder with a book in his hand and his respirator in place (which let me know he had been at this for a while).

"Hello HB. I have some research that you might find to be interesting."

"Alright." I said as I sat in a chair. "Lay it on me Blue."

"The demoness is called a life demon… by themselves anyway. The specialist who wrote the book says that they didn't let anyone give them any scientific names. But according to this woman, the demoness' pick someone who has similar personality traits as they do, and follow the person to learn their daily schedules. Then they do something to cause their selected human to be alone. Then they use an advanced bonding that they have apparently adapted over the years here, a certain telepathy that causes the human's muscle functions to cease, giving the feeling of being restrained.

"This also keeps them from harming themselves due to the extreme pain during the passing of the child. The demoness then says a chant that makes it possible for the child to grow, and finally carves a symbol in the human's stomach or abdominals, deep enough to scar, but not enough to harm the fetus inside the carrier. They keep their eyes one the person after that, tending to them if they are upset, happy, angry, or agitated. Once the scarred tissue is touched, the fetus absorbs some of the forms life energy. Not enough to tell, mind you, but enough to be able to grow into an infant, able to live off of nothing more but the nutrients in the blood of the male or female body it has been placed in." Abe read and looked up. "Isn't it amazing? It says here that they have lived for centuries… they were considered fertility goddesses to the Egyptians, demons that caused unnatural pregnancies to the Spanish… why. It's almost as if-"

"One had been there from the beginning?" Asked a soft voice. We both looked at the door to see a woman in the kind of clothes you'd see that lady in I Dream of Genie wear, her skin lightly tanned and smooth, her eyes a deep mud brown, and her hair as black as raven feathers. She walked down the stairs, her bare feet making little noise. "What an extensive collection of material you have Mr. Sapien… Did you enjoy my book? A very quaint little thing, one of several volumes."

"How'd you get in here lady? I growled at her, my fingers twitching for the Good Samaritan.

She rolled her eyes.

"_Why_ did my John have to fall into your hand instead of Abraham's?" She asked. "But, at least he'll have a heart and soul like John's… Even if the poor child does get stuck with _your_ looks."

"What the… John ain't yours!" I yelled.

"I am the one who placed the child inside him. Therefore, for all reasons and purposes, John Myers is mine. He and I have similar personalities, as Mr. Sapien read to you, which allows the child to grow. I am the oldest of my kind, yet this is the first baby I have ever passed myself. And now that I have, I will stay close to my John for research for my new volume on how males birth the child, instead of it just tearing its way out and killing him as they have in the past."

I swallowed hard.

"What's your name?" Abe asked her, then looked at me. "We might as well know HB."

"She ain't stayin'." I growled.

"John will be upset if I'm not here to help him… And as for my name, that is for John to reveal if he wishes… Where is my John anyway?" She asked, looking around the study.

"That's what I was just about to ask Abe." I said and looked at said person.

"John is pulling into the garage now… He took his bike on a ride…"

When I growled she nodded in approval. "Good. I bike ride will keep him active."

"Wrong kind of bike lady." I said as the door opened. "Scout, you mind explaining _why _you went out on that thing _without __**telling **__anyone?!" _

"I just went to get some things Hellboy." He said as he calmly passed a bag to me. "Like some baby Ruth's for you," He walked over to the stand in front of Abe's tank. "and a new book for Abe."

"My John is so considerate!" The lady cooed as she hugged him. "How are you my little one?"

"Delilah! How did you get in here?" John asked as he hugged her back like they were old friends.

"I followed you." She said with a smile.

"John, it's time we check your child now anyway." Abe said as he walked out the door.

"Can I watch too?"

"If you wish to Delilah..." He said with a small smile. He started walking toward the infirmary with De close on his heels, leaving me and Scout alone.

"I don't like her here." I said bluntly.

"Red... Why not? She hasn't done anything to you. And besides, she's just curious."

"Yeah, I would be too if a _guy_ were having my baby." I snapped.

"Well, guess what, get curious because a guy _is Red_!" He snapped back, that fuse for his temper finally lit. "This is your kid too, like it or not. And would you stop it already? For God sake, the world isn't always about what you-" The screaming alarm and flashing red light cut him off.

"We'll finish this later." I growled at him and drug him to the truck. When we got there, I was shocked to find De taking up one of the seats and let go of John's arm to point at her. "You ain't comin'." I growled.

"I'll go where I please and it pleases me to be with John." She said and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well _John_ has a job to do lady." I said and sat in the only open space left on the couch. She glared at me and I glared back. "What?" I snapped.

"You inconsiderate ape!" She yelled and looked, I guessed, to where ever John was. "You would make him sit on the _floor_?!"

I looked over and Scout was, in fact, sitting on the floor and leaning against a support beam as the van bounced around and I mentally winced. That couldn't have been good on his back. He had one leg out straight, the others bent, and an arm resting on his bent knee with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He told her in his voice that said he was embarrassed by the amount of attention he was receiving. "I'm fi-"

A claw that came through the bottom of the van and just barely missing his outstretched leg stopped what he was saying. It started to cut a hole in the floor close to John's hip and I watched, paralyzed on what was going to happen in about five seconds if I didn't get over my daze and help him.

Just as John started rolling away from the hole a green and grey hand shot through the hole and grabbed his ankles, slowly dragging him to the hole and the speeding concrete beneath it.

"John!"

* * *

Another chapter complete!

_And we wish to thank you all for your help and suggestions!_

We have just one more name for you to vote on and we can move on.

_Devin Deangelo Broom/Myers _

Or Trevor Adam Broom/Myers.

_Or we can have the last name as both to honor Professor Broom and John._

Thanks again lovies!

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


	7. Help me see

-John POV-

I felt two hands on my wrists, a webbed hand on my right shoulder, a normal hand on my left, and a big arm around my waist.

"Don't let go Scout!" I heard Red yell.

"Don't let go? You're holding onto me!" I yelled back. Some how, some way, the truck got into a tunnel that was under construction and the truck was leaning up against the wall.

"Son of a… you're an ugly mug ain't ya?" Red said to whatever was holding my ankle. "Look at 'em… all fangy and slimy and-"

"I think he knows HB!" Liz yelled. "Just shoot the damn thing!"

"Sure sure." He said and pulled out the Good Samaritan. Just as he was aiming, something pulled him back towards the front of the vehicle. Which also caused him to lose his hold on my waist. "You mother-" He yelled as he punched it in the head.

"He's slipping!" Yelled Liz as she and Delilah tried to pull harder.

"Wait… let go of one of my hands!" I said. They both looked at me like I was insane.

"What?!" Liz exclaimed. "We can barely hang onto you now!"

"Trust me!"

"You'll fall!"

"Just trust me!" I said as I wriggled a hand free. I reached down and grabbed my gun, feeling that both women and Abe were holding onto my wrist. Taking as careful aim as I could, I shot and hoped that I wouldn't hit my foot. When I heard the bullet hit something and a yelp, I kicked free with my other foot…

I was free just about the time they lost their grip on my wrist.

I closed my eyes, but opened them back up whenever I felt stone fingers close around my wrist and pull me back up. I looked into Red's eyes as he sighed. "Don't you _ever_ do that again Scout."

"Do what?"

"Sit on the floor. Apparently _that's _dangerous for you too." Hellboy said as he sat on the couch. "If there isn't any room, then sit on someone." He said as he put me in his lap. "There… now that isn't so bad, is it?"

I started to shake my head until the truck hit a bump and made me bounce slightly on his lap. Apparently, me sitting there wasn't to bad for him either, because the next thing I knew I was sitting on something that felt a lot like a branch from a tree.

I looked at Red in shock, but all he did was scoot me down so that the women wouldn't see… this also placed our pelvis' together and made them rub together with every bump.

I saw Abe place a hand to his head and blink.

I wonder what happened.

* * *

-Abe POV-

That was disturbing.

I had gotten a peek in Red's thoughts. I figured it would be another thing about Liz, so I could easily block it out…

It caught me by surprise when it was of him and John.

These were detailed pictures of Red having John pinned to a wall, both pregnant and not pregnant, and kissing him until he moaned. Pictures of him having John in front of him when his pants were off. Some of him and John snuggling in his bed after a long night of love making.

But the most disturbing were the images of him having John in his bed, having him on his hands and knees as he entered him from behind. Both of them moaning happily as Red-

I immediately blocked the rest of the image. Of all the things I didn't need to see, that was definitely one I never wanted to see again.

* * *

_This chapter is pathetically short... mostly because I wrote this on my own... without my Andi! Her boyfriend has stolen her and hasn't let her write in a while! But she's back now, so she'll be able to help on a longer chapter!_

_Love,_

_Dana... I missed my Andi!!_


	8. Watchman

_We're back!_

We had a bit of creative differences, but it's all better now! And we're more then ready to start updating all over again to those of you who have actually reviewed and added us and have waited patiently!

_And we have a question… What would you all think of Kroenen delivering John's baby? Thank you for the idea by the way! If you're still reading, please send us another PM so we can thank you properly! Thanks!_

And onward we go!

* * *

-HB POV-

We walked into the meat packing plant silently, hoping to not get the attention of the thing we were about to kill before we found it. I kept glancing at John to make sure he was still beside me, but I'm pretty sure I was driving him crazy because at the tenth time I looked over he wasn't beside me.

"Scout? Boy Scout where are you?" I asked into my communicator. I heard a sigh as he picked up.

"I'm on the other side of the building." He said.

"What for?"

"So you'll concentrate!" He whispered angrily. "Until this job is done I'm not coming anywhere near you!"

"But… but Scout…"

"No!" Was all he said, but it wasn't in the communicator. I heard the crash from twenty feet away.

"Get away from him!" I heard Liz and De both yell. "Hellboy! Get your giant red ass over here!" Liz yelled into her communicator. "That thing has John!"

"Don't move!" I yelled back as I pushed through the meat. I stopped when I saw what looked like the creature I had shot in the truck, only about twice as big, had a tentacle around John's waist near his pelvis.

"It wants to kill the child!" De yelled over the roaring. "It's a destroyer, it will kill John as well if it eliminates the child!"

"Then we'll just shoot the damn thing!" Liz yelled.

"Do not! It will place John in front of it as a shield!"

I saw Liz raise her gun.

"Sparky no!"

_**Bang!**_

* * *

I felt the thing tightened it's hold around my stomach and pelvis. I looked around and quickly spotted a hook that didn't have any meat on it and grabbed it. It was my only chance I had to save my baby. As I slammed the hook into the tentacle, three things happened at once. I felt pricks all over where the tentacle was at, the thing loosen it's grip, and a bullet graze my shoulder. I saw the bullet hit the things eye, well, one of the many, and heard it roar in pain. I felt the pressure on my stomach ease, letting me slid from my slimy prison to land into Hellboy's arms.

He peeled my jacket off and I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Abe!" He yelled. I looked down to see blood leaking out of a small wound on my shoulder.

"HB… it's just a scratch." I whispered and looked at him. He smirked lightly and shook his head. I heard two voices yelling in the background.

"You shot at him! What were you thinking?!"

"That thing was trying to eat him! What did you expect me to do?!"

"_Not shoot!_ Just as I told you not to do! Instead, you shot, and in turn you shot him!"

"Hellboy?"

"Yeah Scout?" He asked as he glared at the two women.

"I thought of a name."

"Oh?" He asked as his head and eyes swung back to mine.

"Yeah, I like Trevor Adam Broom-Myers… what do you think?" I asked, surprised at how weak my voice sounded. He smiled weakly at me.

"I think I like it kid… stay with me ok? Don't close your eyes Scout."

"I just need a nap HB… then I'll be ok…" I said as my eyes closed slowly.

"John, don't close your eyes." He whispered and kissed my hair. His head whipped around to the two still arguing females. "Would you two shut the hell up?! Arguin' won't get us anywhere and you two are givin' me a friggin' headache!"

Abe walked over to me and frowned. "He has little spines all around where the tentacle was… around his abdomen and sides… except none on his back." The statement caused De to scream.

"We need to get them out! If they get in to far they'll kill the baby!" She yelled as she jerked one that was halfway in to my skin out.

My back arched and I shouted in pain.

"Cool it lady!" Hellboy yelled at her, watching as a few started to wiggle to get deeper into my skin. "Let's get him to the truck." He said as he ran. When we got there I was laid on the couch and my shirt was slowly inched off so it didn't hit the spines any more then necessary. I then felt Abe's hand on my stomach as he slowly began to inch them out with a pair of tweezers and inched them out one by one.

Each one that slowly came out first gave me a cold chill, and then a flash of heat raced through my body. "The child is trying to keep John warm Red…" Abe explained and shook his head lightly. "He's expanding to much-" He was cut off by Hellboy placing a warm hand on my stomach. I looked up to see Red looking at my stomach and at the few spines that were left to the right of where our child was in my stomach.

"Liz, start a fire and keep it hovering over Myers, De, find him a couple of blankets, Abe, keep pullin' those things outta him… and as for you kiddo," He said and leaned down to my stomach. "take a break. Daddy's got it." He said as he kissed the scar on my stomach.

I smiled at him and leaned back to see Delilah looking down at me with blankets in her arms, Liz hovering a fire ball up and down my body, and Abe looking intently back at his job, and Hellboy smiling back at me. I nodded at him and he kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna be alright Scout." He whispered as he leaned back.

I couldn't help but smile before another wave of pain washed over me and the familiar black curtain slipped over my eyes.

* * *

Ok, so not our longest chapter, but hey! At least it's there.

_And guess what? We're going to start reviewer complements over reviews on the next chapters! So review and get your name on our story!_

That doesn't sound like advertising at all does it? But in any case, we will be doing this on all our stories, including the new one that is going to come up soon… probably with the rest of the updates, but then again, probably not.

_But be looking for it!_

We've decided to name it 'The Dark Prince', so be watching for it!

_We thank you all for keeping us together! Our fight was resolved by us wanting to stay together for our readers!_

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi.


	9. Explanations and Trevor's Big Appearence

_Hello everyone! Andi's been a tad bit under the weather these past few weeks, but she's getting better now!_

Well, in any case we're back. We'll be trying to stay a little more regular on these things. Anyway, on to the review responses we promised!

_To Peya Luna: We are soooo glad you like the chapter! And you can also be sure that either in this chapter or the next there will be a very in depth conversation over the "branch" problem!_

To Golden Feathers Edward: We're glad to have your review and that you like the story so far!

_To idbogal: You're back! We missed the part of our reviewing trio! Although agentwhite is still MIA, we're sooo glad you and Peya Luna haven't disappeared on us! And we are so glad that you liked every bit of this chapter!_

Well, that's everyone for the 8th chapter! We hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much!

* * *

~HB POV~

I watched as John's eyes slowly slid shut. The poor kid had been threw quite a lot so far; being impregnated by some creepy lady that just popped up out of no where, havin me being the baby's daddy, and now some weird slimy monsters were after him because of a baby that wasn't actually supposed to be there… yeah, the kid had been through a lot.

I swung around to De and sat on the floor. "Well?" I asked, my tail lightly stroking over the scar on John's stomach that had started this whole 'daddy' thing. Liz looked over as well while Abe just cast glances over at her while pulling the spines out of Scout's stomach.

"Well what?" She asked as she sat in a chair.

"Talk." Liz said as she sat next to me, her hand resting on my knee and stroking it softly. My eyes flicked over at her and one of my eye ridges flicked up and I looked back at De, which caused both of them to fly up in question as I saw her eyes narrow at her.

"About what?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Well, those monsters would be a good start." I said as my tail reflexively wound around John's wrist to get away from Liz, which was weird since she always touched it.

"I would like to learn the extent of this pregnancy, facts such as how long the child will remain inside John, where it resides within John so that I may be able to cut around the major organs, how intelligent the child will be…" Abe said and trailed off.

"Well, with the ape as a father who knows how intelligent the poor child will be, but touch the scar Abraham and you shall give it all the wisdom he shall need, even if he won't have your looks. As for the time frame of incubation, it could be at anytime, but my race usually has the children within three weeks of fertilization, or possibly a month. It all depends on how much life energy it is being fed. The child will have basic speech patterns, being able to put together broken sentences of English, and will also be able to walk within a few weeks. He will be emotionally tuned with his carrier, meaning that any emotional hurt my dear John feels, he will also feel, and if that is any form of pain or distress, he will make sure his carrier is taken away from the threat. He will also not be anywhere near his major internal organs or blood vessels."

I looked at her. "And the monsters? What are they after the kid for?" I asked as I watched Abe look at the scar. My tail moved to cover it from view possessively.

"Those… creatures are the spawn of a woman that was unable to pass on her child to her match, because she died during the plague. She found the book of spells that range from healing a paper cut, to passing a child, and to creating the most vicious monsters out in your world today. She cast a spell on herself so that she could have the child. We life demons have the necessary equipment to have the pregnancies, but insufficient nutrients for the child when they decide they wish to come into the world. This woman in turn caused the child to become hideous, deformed and discolored, hating all life that was passed from the life demons to their match, everything precious to his creator and the similar soul. Soon it began spawning more and more like itself, and it is now to the point where it is no longer safe for us to allow our pairs to walk the streets alone for fear of them popping up out of the ground! It's spines are coated with a serum, a poison if you will, that, if it touches the child inside of John, will cut off all nutrient supply, causing the child to starve to death." She said as she walked over to John and stroked his hair softly. "And that would drive my poor little one into insanity. You know him Hellboy… you know I speak the truth." She said as she looked at me.

I nodded and looked at Scout. It was definantly the truth about the kid… I couldn't help but smile as his head rolled to the side as if he were looking for me. A finger on my normal hand reached up to stroke his face, but Liz grabbed my hand and rubbed her face over my palm. I saw De frown again and turn toward John. "So how long will it take to grow?" I heard Liz ask as she kissed my palm.

"_He _will take less then two months to mature into an adolescent stage. He will then be gifted a weapon that the life demons deem worthy of him, which could be an array of things." She said with her teeth gritted together. "Do not refer to this blessing as an _it_ Ms. Sherman. Small things turn into great strengths, things seen as weaknesses are not so, and things that are seen as unimportant to others are generally the answers to all of their problems later on." She said as we came to a stop. "Now, we must get my dear John into his room so he and the child may rest. These next few weeks will not be mentally, emotionally, or physically easy for any of us."

With that, she and I took Scout up to his room, put him in bed, and left.

* * *

-John POV: Three Weeks Later-

I couldn't believe it. I was going to have a baby in a few days! I smiled as I put my hand on my slightly rounded stomach and felt Trevor kick my hand lightly. I walked down to the library, wanting to find Abe so he could do his daily check up on him, only to find that he wasn't there. There was only a note tapped on his tank.

'_Dear John,_

_I'm sure by now you're wondering where I am. No need to worry though, I am with Hellboy and will be back presently. He said something about getting a small truck bed and converting it into a crib/bed for your child until he outgrows it… I am still attempting to figure out where we will be able to place it…_

_Also, Delilah and Liz are out getting baby clothes from the underground stores that specialize in demon babies. With Delilah's intimate knowledge of roughly how large or small the child will be, they should only be a few sizes to big. As they said, it will allow growing room. We shall all be back soon, around 11:45 or noon is my best guess. And if I know your schedule, we'll be back within thirty to forty minutes of you reading the letter, about twelve by the time you're done re-reading the letter twice._

_We will be back as soon as physically possible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Abe, Red, Liz, and Delilah._

_P.S. Don't let my brat push you around kid! And don't let him come out til we get back!_

_HB.'_

I laughed as I read and re-read the letter and looked at the clock. Abe knew me to well sometimes. It was 11:33 by the clock on the wall, although I was really hoping that they got back sooner, because at that moment Trevor decided to hit the skin of my stomach hard enough to have me double over. I stumbled over to the desk to ease myself up when his nails started scratching at the inside of my pelvis. It was a strange feeling, being able to feel the tearing of internal tissue as my son tried to claw his way out of what had just become his prison. I reached for my phone and speed dialed any number from the team and prayed that they answered.

"This is Abe. What is the problem?"

"A-Abe… Ah! I-it's John… Need, help… P-uuugghh-please!"

"John! What's the matter? One moment, let me patch you through the other radio numbers." I heard a few clicks and tapping in the background.

"This had better be important! I'm workin' here!" I heard Red yell along with the groaning of metal.

"It had better be to you!" I yelled back, another wave of pain cracking my resolve to be calm and relaxed. "_Your_ son's trying to claw out of _my _stomach!"

"WHAT?!?!? Where are you?" Liz yelled.

"Stu-dy…" I managed as I gasped in pain.

"Deep breaths my little one." Delilah said softly. "You must try and remain calm. If you become to emotional it will only hasten the clawing to help you through it."

"Relax?! Are you deaf lady!? There is a _kid_ tryin ta _claw_ out of his _gut_!" Red yelled.

"Don't you shout at me you Neanderthal!" She shouted back.

"Sorry to, damn!, butt in here… But baby…clawing…be out soon… FUCK that hurts!... Help would be…appreciated…. NOW!" I shouted, not even caring at this point if I was cussing or not.

"We shall be there soon John." Abe said and the line clicked off. I dropped my phone and lay on my back, staring at the tan ceiling, and closed my eyes.

* * *

-HB POV-

I ran into the study to see Scout on the floor and a constant lump moving under his skin. "Abe!" I yelled as I picked him up. I saw the gurney outside and gently placed John on it. Abe ripped his shirt open and saw red streaks on his stomach as five bumps ran along the skin, making them darker. "Abe you've gotta get him out!" I shouted. I saw De pull out a note pad and begin taking note on how Abe began swabbing the area, on how he put an oxygen ask over Scout's nose and mouth to numb him.

"I need to wait until we are in the surgical room's sterile environment! Otherwise infection could get into his blood stream and either kill him or the child!"

"If you don't do something quick then Scout's gonna die either way!" I shouted, seeing the red tips of the kids' fingers through the skin.

"Very well!" Abe yelled back as he took a scalpel from a tray and began cutting along one of the red scratches in the center. Before I knew what had happened, a little red hand shoved out of the hold and started waving around, trying to find some sort of leverage to pull the rest of his body out. I leaned down and put a finger into his palm and watched the small fingers close around my pointer finger.

"Kid, ya gotta back up so Uncle Abe can cut the hole bigger for ya. Squeeze if you understand." I said, then smiled when I felt him squeeze and the hand go back in the hole.

"Delilah, I need you to get some warm water and towels to clean the baby when he comes out. Liz, have a piece of clothing ready for the child when he's clean and dried. Red… get ready to hold your son." Abe told me as he cut the incision wider. As soon as it was wide enough Blue reached in and took Trevor out, cut the umbilical cord, and placed him in a towel that Delilah had ready. The next few minutes were a blur, between the time he was taken out and John was wheeled into the surgery room I had a little red skinned kid in my arms. I looked down as he poked against the stone of my right hand.

Two normal arms.

I smiled as I saw that, at least he could probably get someone with two normal arms. I held him up, not surprised that he could already hold his head up on his own, and looked him over. He had two little baby horns on top of his head, just below his full head of brown hair, a small nose that seemed like fit perfectly to his face, a mouth that you could see the shape of his lips on instead of just a straight line and it looked like he would be able to smile as easily as Scout did, which brought me to look at his eyes.

Good God his eyes were perfect.

They were little doe eyes, just like Scout's in color and shape, except for the bright gold ring around his pupil from my eyes. I looked at his clothes and shook my head. "Don't worry kid; I'll make sure you get some better non-girly clothes… like a trench coat." I said with a grin. Trevor blinked and then smiled, proving that I was right in thinking that he would absolutely be able to smile as easily as Scout. I saw Blue step out and walked over to him. "Well?"

"He's completely stitched up and the anesthetics are beginning to wear off if you wish to go in and show him the boy." Blue said as he took off his special latex gloves from his fins. I walked into recovery to see Scout with his eyes wide open. Trevor immediately started squirming when he saw him, reaching his arms out to Scout for him to hold him. The kid smiled and took him, holding him close to his chest, and I couldn't help but smile as Trevor cuddled to John and let out a yawn as John stroked his hair soothingly.

"Hey Scout. How ya feelin'?" I asked as I sat in a chair close to the bed.

"Like I got hit by a truck." He said and smiled at me. "But it was worth it for him." He said, the smile slowly sliding off of his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… What about Manning?"

"What about him?" I growled, feeling like my new family was being threatened already.

"There's no way he's going to approve of Trevor being here… and I'm not going to let them ship him off somewhere else where we'll never get to see him."

"Then screw Manning. We'll deal with that when he says something about it. The real question is where are we are going to put his bed…" I said, trying to think of a place we could put it. He was actually really small for a demon baby, but he'd probably grow quick. Most demon babies came out anywhere from twenty inches to fifty-six inches, but he looked to be only around nineteen inches. "We could put him in my room…"

"The baby cannot be away from his mother figure for to long. He will become extremely irritable." Delilah explained as she walked into the room with Liz and Abe.

"Well we can't put a truck bed in Scout's room!" I gripped. The kid was way to OCD to let that happen. Plus, it was way too small for a truck bed.

"Then you two will just be required to share a room." She said and crossed her arms.

**WHAT?!?!?**

"Are you kidding me? Have you _seen _my room? Not gonna happen." I said and shook my head.

"I can go out and buy a crib and put it in my room. My apartment the Bureau provides has an extra room with plenty of space for a truck bed when he's older, plus a closet. No need to worry. HB can come by after I get out of here and set up the bed, and Liz and Delilah can go and get a crib for him. We can look for one online at a baby store I know about and Abe and Clay can set that up while I'm here." John said and snuggled Trevor.

I was actually kind of sad when he didn't fight me to share a room with him, but this was probably better. I'd get to see my kid and John could still do what he normally did.

Maybe this whole kid thing was gonna be a good thing.

* * *

Woot! Another Chapter down!

_Review! For the love of God review or I will eat you alive with a spoon!_

Don't you mean a fork?

_Fine! With a Spork!_

Pllleeeaaassseee review so she'll shut up!

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	10. Heartbreaks and big mistakes

_Ok People. It's taken me a while to convince Andi that people really DO want to read her stories due to lack of reviews, so I will tell you this once here and once at the end. R-E-V-I-E-W! Otherwise I'll put all stories on hiatus until we get more. It's now set to allow even people that aren't logged in to review as well. Now DO IT!_

-

-John POV- -One week later-

I walked into HB's room, holding Trevor's empty right hand, since his left hand had a wet finger painting he made for his other daddy (which Uncle Abe had helped him with) saying he wanted to make sure daddy got it and liked it. I chuckled, mostly because he hadn't let me clean his face of the blue, green, white and black little finger spots from his cheeks where he put his finger to, according to Blue, think about what else to add to his painting. His fingers were coated in the blue paint he added last minute, and I couldn't help but smile when I noted that my whole hand was blue.

"Papa gonna like my pitcher!" Trevor said happily beside me, his little tail swinging enthusiastically. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure he will baby. What are you going to tell him when he asks why you gave it to him?"

"I say 'Cause I love Papa'!" He giggled, then looked up at me. "I make you one too!" He said and nuzzled my knee cap. He had actually grown faster then even Delilah expected him to, his nose at my knee cap already. I chuckled and knocked on HB's door, only to have a little blue hand tap on it, leaving a small blue hand print on the bottom right side of the door. I smiled as the door opened and Trevor attached himself to Red's leather clad leg, making sure his picture didn't hit his leg. "Papa! I make you somethin!" He said and held up the painting. Red raised an eye ridge and took the picture.

"Wow kid… it's, uh…real cool." Red said as he put it on the table. I scowled a little and shook my head at him lightly. "So what is it?"

Trevor tilted his head and his bottom lip trembled. "It a kitty cat…" He said as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. I glared at Red and picked Trevor up. He put his face in my neck and hugged me, putting little blue hand prints on my back. "Uncle Abe say it look good…like kitty…" He said and whimpered. I barely tilted my head toward him and HB shook his head and picked the picture up.

"Oh! I see the kitty now." He said in a happy voice. "I just had the picture turned upside down champ." Trevor looked up and sniffled, wiping his eyes and smiling.

"P-promise?" He asked

"Promise kid." He said with a slight smile. Trevor laughed and leaned over to hug him, but Red stepped back a bit. "Go get Uncle Blue to clean off your hands, then I'll give ya a hug squirt."

"Ok! Daddy I get down?" He asked me. I nodded and put him down, watching as he ran out of the room, before I closed the door and turned to glare at Red.

"What?" He asked me as he went to his bed and started filing his horns. I stomped over to him.

"You jerk!" I shouted over the machine. "You just told your son you didn't want to hug him because his hands were dirty!" He didn't respond so I tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me and tilted his head like he didn't hear me, so I did something that if it didn't involve my son I would never do, because it would more then likely make him pissed.

I unplugged his filer.

He threw it down and glared at me.

"Scout! What the hell?!"

"Maybe now you'll listen!" I yelled back at him. "You just told your son that you didn't want to hug him because his hands were dirty!"

"Look, just because I touched the damn thing on _accident-_"

"Accident? You know what… _fine_. You don't want anything to do with Trevor then fine, but don't take it out on him you red, hot headed, egotistical, stubby horned, stone handed, sexy son of a bitch!" My eyes widened and I stepped back when I saw his eye ridge raise. "I… uh, I think I'm going to go and find a hole and stick my head in it…"

"Look kid… It ain't that I don' like ya or nuthin… but Liz an' I are kinda… well, Liz got a pass for us to go to a secluded demon club for the night… I know it was my night to watch the kid but-"

"No. Tonight was when you promised him that you two were going to put up his truck bed like daddy has in his own room." HB froze and turned around.

"That was for tonight?" He asked, his tail drooping.

I nodded. "Yeah HB, that was tonight." I said on a growl.

"Well… I…"

"Look. If you don't want to help then fine. I'll get Abe and Clay to help me put it up if you're too busy." I said and started to walk out. He grabbed me and pinned me to a bare space in his wall, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with anything?" He growled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't you even try and play the jealous daddy now you bastard!" I shouted at him. "He's an accident, remember? He's not your fault! You never wanted him!"

"Don't say that." He whispered, his tail going limp. "I wanted him…"

"But you never spend any time with him Red… Face it… your own kid wants his daddy, but so far I'm the only one he's seen." I whispered, my throat getting tight. "Now let me go Red. You have a date to get ready for and I have my son to get ready to get a new bed tonight." I said, getting even angrier when he let me go. I slid down the wall and started walking to the door when it swung open to show a worried Trevor running over to me, his hands clean and red again.

"Daddy? What wrong?" He asked as he ran over to me, grabbing my pant leg and tugging lightly. "You mad. Why? An'..." He stopped and his eyes widened. "An' hurt! Where daddy hurt?" He asked as he started climbing over me and looking all around for, I'm assuming, blood. I chuckled and gently grabbed him, pulling him around for a hug.

"I'm not hurt baby boy. Come on, your Daddy has to get ready for a meeting with your Aunt Liz." I said and put him down.

"But... Papa said..." He started as he looked at Red, his big brown eyes tearing up. I looked at Red and saw his tail still, then back at Trevor.

"Maybe Uncle Blue and Uncle Clay can help with your bed sweetheart. This meeting is important to your daddy." I said and kneeled down. "Now, be good and give daddy a hug so he can get dressed ok?"

"O...Ok." He said and walked over to HB. He reached up for him to pick him up, but changed his mind and hugged his leg instead. He walked back over to me, his head down, and took my hand. "Have fun papa." He said as we started walking out of the room. We were stopped by a tail on top of our hands and a low voice.

"What kind of a hug was that Squirt? Get back over here and give me a real hug." Trevor squealed and turned, ran back, and jumped into HB's arms to give him as much of a bear hug as his little arms could. I turned and smiled when I saw HB kiss the top of his head and grin. He put him down and playfully shoved him towards me, making Trevor laugh. "Now get outta here. I gotta get my work clothes on."

"Are you workin' Papa?"

"No, but I can't put a bed together without a shirt on can I?" He asked and chuckled.

"But Papa, wha' abou' Auntie Liz?" Trevor asked, his eyes wide. Red thought for a minute and smirked.

"She can wait for an hour, right kid?" He asked and ruffled his hair. Trevor giggled and nodded. "Hey, if you can get your Daddy to say yes, maybe you can come with Papa. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Daddy? Can I? Huhhuh? Can I? Can I plllleeeeaaaasssseeee??" He asked and pouted, his hands folded in front of him, and the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Let me think about it ok?" I asked, my lips desperately trying to stay in a firm line, but the traitors started twitching to smile at him. "I'll think about it while you and Daddy put your bed together ok?"

"Kay! Papa c'mon! It get done faster then Daddy say yes faster!" He hurried over to Red, his little hand grabbing and lightly pulling his tail as he was pulling on a shirt. Red chuckled, wrapped his tail around Trevor's waist, and lifted him up to his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled and held onto the ankles on either side of his head and walked towards me. I smiled and opened the door. "Let's get the bed up first champ." He said and smiled at me. I nodded, happy that he was at least trying to be a part of his son's life.

-HB POV-

I figured out why I like doing what Scout tells me to now.

I like his smile when he's happy and his little gestures letting me know that he knows I'm trying. But I also figured out something else.

Metal really hurts when it lands on your tail.

I found this out when Trevor was playing around some of the metal that I was using to put the bars under the bed for the mattress, which were _not _tiny and round, instead they were more like a smaller beam they use in a building. I guess I shouldn't have hammered that nail in without warning him, but the kid shouldn't have been playing with that thing!

"Son of a-!"

"Papa! I sorry!"

I clinched my teeth and hissed as Trevor grabbed my tail and pulled at it. The kid really didn't know his own strength. DAMN that hurt!

"Trevor, let go of Papa's tail." I growled lightly. He dropped it and ran out of the room. _Crap! _"Trevor! Where'd you go? Papa ain't mad!"

"I get Daddy! He kiss an make all better!" He yelled from the front door before it slammed.

_Well… Double crap… _I thought to myself as I went and finished putting his bed together. About the time I put the mattress on the bed was about the time the Squirt came back, dragging John by a pant-leg, to make him stand in front of me.

"Papa hurt! Kiss an make better like you do wit my owies!" Trevor said, his eyes misty with tears and his bottom lip quivering, John knelt down and hugged him close, cooing in his hair that I'd be alright and to go play with Uncle Blue while he made Papa all better. Then I saw something that made my jaw drop.

His tiny golden rings around his pupils grew a bit and a little glint came to his eyes as he looked at me, grinning and showing off his pointed baby fangs as his shoulder shook to imitate crying.

Damn… this kid was good.

"P-promise to make P-Papa b-be-better?" He asked John as he made tears roll down his cheeks and sniffling.

"I promise sweetheart. I'll make papa all better."

"A-and kiss h-his o-owies like you d-do m-mi-mine?" He asked as he wiped his eyes a bit.

"I promise I'll kiss all of his owies baby." He said and smiled. I couldn't help the small smirk that crossed my face at how well this kid knew Scout already.

Damn… this kid was _real _good!

"_Don't hurt my dad too much. And make sure you show him __**all**__ of your 'owies' Pops." _Came a little voice into my mind, only a bit deeper then it was now. I looked over at the kid and he smirked back at me, then winked. That one blink changed the fully gold eyes back to mostly brown and misty just as John came back with Blue.

"Ok Trevor, let's go read shall we? Uncle Blue needs to get a few more things in order."

"Kay!" Trevor said and ran out, leaving a sighing Blue to try and catch up.

I looked at John and raised an eye ridge at his expectant expression. "Yeah? What?"

"Well? Where are your 'owies' Red?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eye brow. I blinked and looked at him.

"You're kidding." I said on a laugh.

"No. I promised I'd kiss them and make them all better. Now, where are they?"

I had to see if he was serious, so I pointed to a scar on my forearm with a stone finger and smirked. "Well, there's this one here." I said sarcastically. He'd never in either of our wildest dreams-

My eyes widened as he knelt down on both knees and kissed my scar for a second and then looked up at me.

"Anywhere else?" He asked softly.

I wordlessly lifted my tail to show him the bruise on it. He hissed and whimpered in sympathy as he took a hold of it in his soft hands and placed a kiss on it…and then another, and another. As soon as the whole bruise had been covered in his kisses he looked up. "Anywhere else?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper. I shivered a bit as he stood and looked up. I pointed to my chest and my back and he nodded. I took off my shirt and sighed as John covered all of the scars on my chest with tender kisses and light strokes of his fingertips. When he stopped I turned and shuddered as I felt his tongue lightly trace one that went from the base of my neck to almost the small of my back and kiss several others until I turned and looked into his almost black eyes.

"Anywhere else?" He asked softly. I nodded and pinned him to the wall after picking him up.

"I got this one," I growled into his ear, loving the way he shivered against me, and pointed at my lip to a scar on the bottom, just below the line of my mouth. "And you did promise." I reminded him as I licked his ear slowly. He gasped and pulled my face over so he could see it and then licked the scar and kissed it.

I lost it.

I growled and kissed him hard, pinning his head to the wall and growled a bit more as he moaned loudly and raked his fingernails over the back of my neck. As he did this he rolled his hips and pushed back slightly.

"Not here… my room… across the hall." He gasped out as I licked and nipped down his neck. I growled and used my tail to open the doors and laid him down on the floor, enough of my mind in tact to know I'd break the bed, especially with how hard I was. I looked at him and growled one question.

"Lube?"

"D-drawer." He moaned as my tail ran up his shirt and ripped it off. I quickly reached into it and yanked it out and then started to pull his pants off and kissed him again.

"Hands and knees… Now." I growled in his ear as I started to undo my own pants. I watched as he slowly rolled to his hands and knees, unsure of how I'd react if he moved quick.

Unfortunately, this gave me a few seconds of time. But that was all my haywire mind needed.

"_God look at the ass! So perfect… Wait, I'm forgetting something… Liz. Holy shit __**Liz**__! I totally forgot! My god he looks so fuckin hot! No, no wait, I'm for Liz right? Right… Not right now I'm not. God he's gorgeous… Shit I can't-"_

"_Pops, shut up and for the love of God above do it!" _Came that voice again. I frowned.

"_Stop peeping Trevor and help Abe!" _I mentally growled in warning, my demon side coming out a bit more in a possessive way at the thought of another male so close to Scout right now. I felt the presence immediately pull out of my mind and relaxed enough to see Scout's self-consciousness start kicking in. First the blush came and he started biting his lower lip. I watched up until he started to sit back on his heels and tried to cover himself. I growled in warning and knelt down behind him just as he was about to sit up and moved my hand to grip the erection that Scout was trying to hide.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I growled into his ear. I heard him gasp and smirked. Scout was mine.

-John POV-

God I was so hot. What was taking him so long? Suddenly my wits started to come back to me and I started to blush. What was I doing? I seduced poor Red, and now I'm sure he just wanted to go to Liz. I started worrying my bottom lip and felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. I had just embarrassed myself in front of the one person that I never wanted that to happen with. I started sitting up and covering myself when I heard a growl. I assumed he was growling at himself for making this mistake whenever I felt his erection in my back and his hand grip my cock.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He growled in my ear. I gasped and shiver.

"I-I was just… Y-you don't h-have to-_Ah! _" I moaned as he slid his hand up my cock slowly.

"I know I don't have ta. But I wanna." He said and leaned over with me until I was back on my hands and knees and the warmth was gone for about two seconds, then was back with something else. One of his lubed fingers was slowly slipping into me and I couldn't help but moan loudly as they brushed against a spot in me that hadn't been touched in almost a year. "I thought virgins were suppose to be tighter then this."

"Not…virgin…" I managed as he pushed another one in.

"Really?" he growled and added a third. "So do you like it rough Scout?" He asked as he slowed his pumping fingers. I panted and nodded slowly. "Good. Cause I can't go slow." He muttered. The next thing I knew his fingers were gone and he was inching his cock into me, about half way in I whimpered.

"Stop treating me like I'm so damn fragile and fuck me already!" I yelled at him and slammed back all the way to his base. I felt him still, like he was frozen, and then I heard the weirdest noise come out of his throat.

He sounded like he was singing deep in his chest and then started pulling out of me. I was about to protest when he slammed back in and I saw white on the edge of my vision as my head snapped up and my mouth opened in a silent shout. He pulled out faster and plunged in harder. I slowly felt my chest tightening and strangely my heartbeat slowing instead of speeding up. I started to feel my climax coming, but it was also a slow building. As I felt Red's cock start to throb, I felt my own start in response, but I also felt my heart sync up to his, I fell to my forearms at a particularly hard thrust and felt my balls tightening. Hellboy leaned over, every inch of his skin touching mine and setting me on fire as he brushed his lips over my shoulder, shortly followed by his teeth digging lightly into my skin. Throughout this whole thing, that singing sound never stopped, it only got louder and louder, drawing me into a sense of security and love. I moaned in time with him, and saw the white fully take over my vision as his teeth sunk into my shoulder.

I felt the skin break and my blood flowing into his mouth, felt his tongue slowly rasp over my skin, but I also felt something like a string link from my heart, go through my spine, and hook around his. I felt him rumble his release and a strange sense of feeling complete as his seed flowed into me. Just then my arms gave out and just as I was about to hit the floor I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and lifted me to lean on a strong chest and I couldn't help but snuggle close to it.

For the first time in my life, I felt whole.

-HB POV-

That was the weirdest thing in my life that I had ever done.

The rumbled song, the biting, yeah ok that was pretty weird…

But the feeling of my heart connecting with his and of being whole was just fuckin' _weird._

I watched as he snuggled to my chest and smiled up at me softly and stretched, completely at peace with the two of use being naked together, and then I said the stupidest thing to say during an after sex cuddler.

"I better go get the kid and get dressed. Liz'll be waitin' on me." I said, immediately feeling him stiffen and, for some weird reason, I could feel his happiness quickly crumble. He pushed away from me and pulled a sheet from the bed and covered that gorgeous body with it and looked away from me. I had to force myself to not grab the damn thing and pull it off and pull him back to me.

"Yeah…" He whispered and stood. "Wouldn't want to keep Liz waiting…" He said and walked (more little sprinted) to the bathroom and shut the door. I groaned and stood, holding my suddenly painful chest. It felt like my heart was breaking.

"_You idiot! You bonded to him, had the best fuckin sex ever, and you bring up __**Liz **__you fuckin __**MORON!**_" I yelled at myself. I picked myself up and had my pants and shirt on, and by the time I was at the door, Scout opened the bathroom door a crack.

"HB?" He called shyly. It almost broke my heart.

"Yeah kid?" I asked gruffly.

"Make sure and take a coat for you and Trevor. I don't want my son getting sick." He said and walked into his room. I hung my head and walked over to the kid's room and found a coat. When I walked out, Agent John Meyers was back and in his suit, waiting at the door of his place, and standing with his face pointed toward the ground.

"Scout… about before-"

"No need to explain HB. It was a momentary lapse in your judgment I'm sure. Be sure that you don't leave the area you're in unless it is to come back to base and stay hidden. Enjoy your night." He said and walked out and into the hallway.

"Daddy! I go with Pa-…Daddy what wrong?!" Asked the voice of my kid from the hallway. I heard John laugh, though it sounded hollow, and I saw him pick Trevor up.

"Daddy's fine sweetheart. You get to go with Papa to see Auntie Liz tonight. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yes Daddy!" He said with a smile and hugged him. He looked over Scout's shoulder at me and those tiny circles of gold burst out to cover all of his eyes and his mouth turned into a silent snarl at me.

"_You hurt him." _Was all he growled before his eyes went back to normal and he smiled as John pulled him back to look at him.

"Now. You be good for Papa ok? Promise?"

"Kay Daddy, I promise!" He said with a smile. John smiled back and set him down.

"Good. Now put on your coat and stay close to Papa and Auntie Liz. Daddy has to get to work." He said and kissed the top of his head. "I love you baby boy."

"Love you too Daddy." Trevor said seriously as John started walking away. Trevor looked back at me and snarled.

"You hurt Daddy." He said accusingly. I snarled back and handed him his coat.

"Put it on and let's go."

"You hurt him." He said again as he put on his coat. "And now you might now ever get him back." He whispered as we walked out to the main floor where Liz was. For some reason, being with Liz wasn't as exciting as it had been an hour ago. As soon as Liz tried to pick Trevor up, he hissed and snarled at her, making her jump back.

"You need to control your kid Red." She said as she watched Trevor, a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. Would she look at our kids like that if she didn't understand?

"You aren't his carrier, so he won't really wanna be touched by you." I tried to explain.

"Whatever." She scoffed and turned. "Let's go, we only have a few hours left." She said and led the way out. I inwardly sighed.

This was gonna be a long night.

-

_Ok, yes in this story we are making Liz into a bitch. It's good for conflict. And now, REVIEW! I'm serious, Andi only barely wrote this one and it took me a week to get her to even pick up a pen! DO IT OR I'LL FREAKING EAT YOU! OR MAKE YOU JERKY WITH A PIANO WIRE!_


	11. Make up time!

_Woo hoo! More typing! Now, please review so Andi doesn't lose something… like her mind!_

Hush Dana… working… *is busily writing on a pad from a giant mountain pile of them*

_Huh…to late… Warning!!!!!: SMUTTY, LEMONY GOODNESS AHEAD! YOUNG ONES AND HOMOPHOBES USE THE BACK BUTTON!!!!!!!_

* * *

-HB POV-

By the time we got to the club, I was ready to just up and shoot Liz. All she had done since we got into the damn van was bitch about how unfair it was that we were saddled with the kid, how this was supposed to be our night out, not baby-sitting night, this was gonna be sooo boring if we had to keep up with the kid all night…

Jesus, did she ever just shut the hell up?!

I found myself missing Scout. He never really talked unless it was something important…or it was those delicious shouts and moans that I had forced out of that slender, gorgeous, milky white neck of his… And don't even get me thinking about those perfectly shaped pink lips and that wonderfully sinful tongue…

Ahhh God, now I've gotta damn hard on!

_I hope it never gets fixed ass hole. _Came a snide little voice in my head. I glared over at Trevor, only seeing the faintest of sneers on his face as he looked down at the floor.

_That's a bit of a sadistic thing to thing about your dad squirt. _I thought back, my eyes narrowing at him. I felt a pain in my chest when he turned his fully gold eyes on me, giving me not only a mental picture of how Scout looked, but of how he felt when I said all of that shit to him after we screwed.

_Still think I'm sadistic you bastard? You hurt him. He finally trusted you enough with this and you fucking __**broke **__him! Not that stupid little 'oh my first crush in high school dumped me' thing… It was 'I just got used and let it happen without a fight' thing. He feels like a common tramp and you let him. So forgive me if I don't give a rats ass about __**your**__ feelings on the subject. _He said, the only sign of his aggression being the growl and the snarl that he let out. I lowered my head and shook it a bit, but snapped out of it when Liz hit my arm.

"Huh? What sparky?"

"Were you listening to me at all?!" She shouted, a little fireball starting in her hand. I rolled my eyes. Oh no, fire… whatever will I do? "I was _saying _we should just drop the brat off at the monster night school while we're out… it'll give us some much needed alone time." She whispered in my ear, her hand sliding provocatively up my leg.

For some reason, it only made my skin crawl.

I pushed her hand off and gave her a stern look before shaking my head. "Trevor." I said between my teeth.

"What about him?" She asked as she tried to straddle my lap. I pushed her off again and glared.

"Either cut it out while he's here or this is done. Scout wouldn't like it if he came home and was scarred from being out with me."

"Maybe it would be for the best." She said and fixed her hair. "It's not like he means anything to you anyway… He's just an accident that wasn't supposed to happen Red. He wasn't supposed to be born, not like that. The way it happened it just wasn't…natural." She said, disgust lacing her tone as she looked at Trevor. I felt me tail whip in anger and I stood in front of her view, keeping my son blocked…

My son…

Trevor Adam Broom-Myers _was my son!_

And I'll be damned (again) before I let some stupid, mortal, non-tolerant _bitch _talk down to him like he was a piece of dirt not fit to be on the bottom of her shoe!

"Look Liz, I'm done listening to you talk about my kid like he's some worthless piece of _shit _not worthy to be around you." I growled before picking Trevor up with me tail to keep him away from her as I walked back to the intercom and pushed the button. "Turn the hell around, we're goin' back to HQ." I said and sat on the other seat, my tail instinctively bringing Trev around and setting him in my lap and I couldn't help but smile when I felt his little tail wrap around mine and saw the big smile on his face.

_Good start pops… Good start…_

* * *

-Abe POV-

How could he do that to poor John? The boy hadn't done anything to him in his entire stay here and now he chose to do this? I looked at the agent who was currently sitting in a chair, his head in one hand while he held his chest with his other. He'd told me that he felt like a string was stretched so tight and was only getting tighter. I went to the books, quickly scanning and setting aside books as I came up empty handed. I finally stopped and I'm sure that if my eyes could go any wider they would be huge at this point.

"What is it Abe?" He asked me as he looked at my twitching fingers.

"Did you, ah, mate with Red Agent Myers?" I asked, trying to stay perfectly calm.

"I… I don't know… I mean, we had sex…and I told you about the weird singing and him biting me… is that mating?"

"Yes…he marked you John. Meaning, he claimed you as his according to demon law. It says here that the two shall become one when the song is sung and the string is pulled across the hearts, binding them for all eternity… John, he's chosen you for his mate, and I doubt he even knows… I am unsure just what to tell you at this point my friend. He shall become very protective over anything that you and he have had together. And that means anything, whether it be a gun of his that you have touched, or Trevor, he will be making sure nothing happens to it or him…"

"Abe, this can't happen. It's supposed to be Liz, not me. HB loves her and only her, there's no way that he wanted to mark me… we have to make it disappear Abe…"

"John, the only way to make the mark go away would be to have him not touch you, be near you, or bite you for three months. You and I both know that this will not happen." I said, feeling sympathetic for the poor agent. Hearing that Red had claimed you for your mate could be a bit difficult. I watched as he walked out and went, I'm assuming, back to his room. I sighed and finished putting up my books when Red came barging into the office. I rose an eye ridge at him, but the other followed when I saw Trevor in his tail, smiling like the cat that got the crème, and Liz being dragged behind them.

"Where's Scout?"

"Red, what in the name of all the angels are you-"

"Scout, now." He growled at me. I gulped and pointed down the hall. He handed me Trevor and sat Liz in the chair before following him down the hall…

Oh dear…this was going to be interesting…

* * *

-John POV-

I got into my room just before I heard the heavy, familiar steps coming down the hallway. I tensed up and tried to close the door, but a stone hand is hard to negotiate with. He just shoved the door open and came in before shutting it and locking it…

He looked really pissed…

The next thing I knew, his trench coat was on the ground, I was pinned to a wall, and his teeth were latched on to my neck, nipping and licking and sucking on it. I couldn't stop the traitorous moan that slipped from my lips or my nails raking over his back. He looked up at me and licked his lips before attacking my mouth, his tongue invading my mouth and sparring with mine briefly before I surrendered. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead to mine and panted in time with me.

"Scout…need you…now…" He said, his already deep voice even deeper with his arousal.

"But… Liz…"

"Doesn't matter Scout. Want you, not her." He said as he unbuttoned my shirt. I felt the tightness in my chest ease as my body responded to even the slightest touch. I arched when the cool air touched my over heated skin, but was soon blocked by Hellboy's lips moving over to my nipple, licking it and sucking on it.

"Ohhhh God, HB…" I groaned, my hips rolling against his prominent erection that was currently trying to push through my pants and get into me. He growled a bit and bit down on my chest right over my breast bone, causing my hips to push downward. I opened my eyes a bit to look down at him. "HB… bedroom… please…"

I got another growl but was relieved to see him carrying me into my room, however, it didn't last long as I was dropped on the bed and had my pants ripped off of my hips. I watched, fascinated, as he slowly stripped out of his shirt and boots, but as he was reaching for his buckle, I stopped his hands and looked at him. "I want to try something Hellboy… please?" I waited as he nodded and stood, motioning for him to sit in a very big, very sturdy chair in the corner of the room. It was where I did my reading, and my fantasizing, of him. I shivered when he walked over and then turned around, looking at me.

"Now what kid?" He asked. I smiled a bit and walked over, slid my fingers into his belt, and undid it, his button, and his zipper on his pants. When I began falling to my knees as I worked his pants off he looked at me.

"Sit down please Red." I whispered. When he shivered and did as I asked I smiled. I edged closer to him and spread his legs open so I could settle between them. I gulped when I saw the size for the first time and softly wrapped my thumb and my middle finger around his dick…

They didn't even come close to touching…

God, I hope I know what I'm getting myself into…

* * *

-HB POV-

_God _this kid was driving me crazy! His hand pumping my length up and down in a soft motion was enough to make me-

_Hello!_ My mind started shouting when I felt that mouth slip my head inside. I groaned happily as he sucked on it for a few minutes, probably to nervous about the size. Hell, I would be too if I had a dick the size of mine in my mouth. One buck and I could suffocate the poor guy. He pulled back a bit, using my pre-cum to lube me up before he stood and grabbed my hand, sticking two fingers into his mouth, and sucking on them. I growled and picked him up with my stone hand and forced him to straddle my lap. I pulled my fingers out of him mouth and went straight to his ass, quickly shoving one inside. I looked up as he let out a quiet hiss only to see his head thrown back and feel him push back farther. I smirked and added my other one, pushing them deeper to find that one spot that would make him moan and wiggle around…

_There it is. _I thought with a grin as he started pumping his hips. I had to chuckle a bit when he growled at me. I was even surprised when he pulled my fingers out and rose up a bit.

"No more prep… please Red, I need you." He whimpered. DAMN he didn't know how sexy that whimpering, whispering voice was. I growled and pushed him backward slowly, my head slowly and gently pushing into him. "We talked about this HB…" He growled at me again before slamming himself all the way onto me, making us both moan loudly. "Stop treating me like I'm so damn fragile!"

"You want rough Scout? I'll give you rough." I growled back before I pulled his hips up until I was almost all the way out and then slammed him back down on me. I heard that singing start up again and this time, I embraced it. With each thrust I let it get louder and louder and I felt that string attach to John again. I felt my heartbeat slow his down a bit, I could feel the spasms his body had each time I stroked his walls, and I felt his orgasm slowly building up. I reached down and gently grabbed his dick with my normal hand and started pumping to the rhythm of our thrusts and the rolling of his hips. The white started to cover my vision, but before it completely took over I leaned down and sank my teeth into his neck/shoulder juncture and lapped up his blood as it flowed into my mouth. We both came, shouting each other's name, and we fell back into the chair.

When we both regained our breath I stood, making sure that I was still buried inside of John when I lay on the bed and pulled the light sheet over our naked bodies. I smiled when he snuggled to me and yawned lightly.

"What about Liz? Your date couldn't've been done yet." He murmured sleepily, although even in his drowsy state I could feel the hurt his words had on him. I couldn't help the gentle smile as I tilted his head up and gave him a soft kiss and murmured back the words that I would never have thought would come from me.

"Who gives a damn about Liz?"

* * *

_End!_

…

She's kidding.

_She's right…maybe ha ha! _

*warning look* Dana…

_Horses! No, no, no I'm being good Andi! See? No threats! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_

…Wow…

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	12. Disappearance

_* reads over a notebook, mouth hanging open* *looks at Andi* And…you want me to type this? _

*smiles and nods* I came up with it while re-reading the reviews I got…isn't it amazing?

_It's a death wish! *looks at the readers in surprise* Oh hi! Andi's gonna make you scream at us in this chapter, so warm up those fingers for big letter typing folks!_

Onward!

* * *

"Are you telling me that you're in love with a _guy?"_

"Yep."

"This isn't just you idea of a sick joke?"

"Nope."

"And you're in love with _John?_" She screamed at me as she threw one of father's books at my head. I frowned and caught it, placing it gently back on the desk. "Why? Did I not give you enough in bed? Because I never got pregnant?" Suddenly an evil sneer found its way to her lips. "Oh…I get it. It's because I'm not a disgusting demon baby maker with a dick right? It's all because I didn't have that little _monster_ you call your son cut out of my stomach!"

I snarled at her, my eyes blazing. "Shuddup Liz…" I said in a warning tone.

"Or what? That little _troll _will get me? Well tell him to come and get me! I'll toast his little red ass before he gets those disgusting little claws on me!"

"I stood and started slowly walking toward her. "_Shut up Liz._" I snarled.

"Oh, oh, oh! Or maybe that disgusting sorry excuse of a mate would step in front of him before I toasted the little troll? I'd _love_ to hear him scream and watch his flesh peel off of his bones before moving on to that ugly, revolting, sorry sack of shot you claim as your-"

Before I knew what had happened, Dee had popped into the room and had Liz pinned to the wall, her feet even dangling a few inches from the floor, by her throat. Her normally soft brown eyes were hard and a bloody red.

"You pathetic excuse of a woman!" She hissed out between clenched, and surprisingly sharp and pointy, teeth. "You don't even deserve to be called a woman! All this talk of burning an innocent child and his equally innocent sire! Bah! You are not fit to kiss the ground that has been walked upon by two such pure souls! My John, bless his soft selfless heart, has spent more of his time trying to keep you and the red ape from _killing _each other over this then he should have. Even before this he tried to help keep you, you ungrateful unworthy _slug, _and this oaf together! If I ever, and I do mean _ever, _see that you harmed so much as a hair on my little dove's head I will be _personally _tying you to a rack, peeling off your skin layer by slow, agonizing layer, and sprinkle and rub salt on the wounds and listen to your screams of pain until your throat is raw and bleeding… Are. We. _**Perfectly. **_Clear?" She asked, her nails digging into the flesh of her throat. She nodded quickly and gasped for air when she was let go, even falling to the ground when the door opened.

"Grandma Dee? Dad needs you for some… Aunt Liz? Why the hell are you on the floor?" Asked a slightly cracking voice. I looked at the doorway and couldn't stop the smirk that found its way to my lips. It had only been six months since Scout and I had officially become mates, but he had already grown into a pre-teen…and he seemed to be stuck there. Right now, my poor kid not only still had his dad's soft face and soft brown doe eyes, but he was stuck with having to go through puberty…

"Heya Squeaks!" I teased him, chuckling when his face turned purple.

"Shut up pops!" He growled, trying his hardest to sound tough. It would have worked to…had his voice not cracked. As it was, I couldn't help but start cracking up.

"Never mind her and your oaf of a father dear. What did my little dove need me for?"

He looked back at Dee and looked confused for a second, his eyes open and his head tilted slightly to the left. "Oh, right… Well, dad's with Uncle Blue in the hospital wing and-" I cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"What happened?" I growled worriedly.

"Hey, how about you stop trying to turn my brain into scrambled eggs and I'll tell you?" He said with a frown. I stopped and chuckled and he nodded at me, fixing his loose black tank top. "Anyway, like I was saying before my over protective pops started trying to make my brain ooze out of my ears, Dad's in the hospital wing with Uncle Blue… he said something about his stomach hurting…"

My eyes widened and I looked at Dee, whose eyes were equally as wide.

"Surely not…"

"You didn't…?"

"No! We only past along one every five hundred years! ... Or so we've been told…"

I groaned and covered my face and Trevor raised an eye ridge.

"Are you just gonna sit here and let Dad figure it out on his own or are you gonna go see him pops?" I looked at him and sighed and stood to my feet.

"Let's go." I said and put a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. Dee followed behind us all the way to the hospital wing.

"Uncle Blue? I brought pops and Dee." Trevor said as he walked in. He stopped short and gasped and I shoved him behind me to look inside. My eyes widened when I looked in and saw another figure inside the room, a mangy old robe covering the figure, but the hood pulled back so you could see the curly blonde hair that fell down her back…

"Trevor Adam Broom-Myers?" Asked a soft voice. I snarled and put a hand on my gun.

"Who wants to know?" I heard from behind me

"Ah, the same temperament as your father… how refreshing." She said with an evil laugh. "If you are looking for your mate Hellboy, he is not here I'm afraid. The blue one is in the corner."

"What've you done with Scout?" I yelled at her. She turned, pinning me with icy blue eyes that were so cold I nearly shivered, her pale skin looked like it hadn't been touched by blood or sun in centuries, and her smile was sharp, both figuratively and literally.

"Ah, you mean the pregnant male? Oh, my children will delight in playing with him… as well as the small female inside of him. As soon as she bursts out I will teach her to please my children… you will not have to worry about your daughter red one, nor your mate. Feel free to mate again, you won't have to see him again." She said and pulled her hood up, grabbing Abe, and disappearing. I stared at the spot, not believing what I heard.

I was going to have a daughter…

And she, my mate, and my best friend were all in the possession of this psychopathic bitch…

Oh _**hell **_no!

* * *

_So! Red's having a daughter! Yay right? Oh yeah…except for the whole she's gonna let John die in birth, basically turn HB's kid into a whore for hers… and I have no idea what she's going to do with Abe… Great place to stop huh?_

We love you all, really! But I do need help with possible names for the baby girl… Assistance is needed! Thank you! Please no yelling at me! It's short and it's a weird place for a cliffee… but I could always just say it ends here! (Just kidding!)

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	13. Author's note read if you dare!

ACCURSED PEOPLE! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME THEN PUT YOUR PEN NAME WITH IT SO I CAN GET MY CLAWS INTO YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUT SUCH A NEGATIVE, TRASHY, IDIOTIC COMMENT ON MY REVIEW BOARD! IF I EVER SEE SUCH A COMMENT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PUT THIS STORY AND ALL OTHERS ON HIATIS INDEFINANTLY UNTIL I FEEL MY WRITING IS NOT GOING TO BE CRITIZED BY SOMEONE SO OBLIVIOUS THAT THEY CAN'T SEE THAT THIS IS _**FAN FICTION **_AND MAY BE PUT INTO WHATEVER WAY THE AUTHOR SO WISHES AND IF I GET CALLED A BITCH AGAIN I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU _**WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE SPAWNED!**_

_*wide eyed* *backs away slowly* Andi… Breathe sug… It'll be alright. What the hell did someone type to get you _this_ worked up?_

Here! I'll just **POST **damn thing!

"_Wow... and I say that in the worst possible meaning. This is pure garbage, trash, sickening, and an utterly puke worthy chapter. Actually, the whole thing needs to just be deleted. The fact that you would force poor Hellboy to fuck a human is repulsive! Like he would ever leave Liz for someone like MYERS!_

You bitch!

John being taken and almost killed was the best parts of the whole piece of shit story. I can't believe people actually LIKE this shit! Like this would ever happen! Hellboy should kill Trevor, he's an abomination and that new kid should die along with John!

Honesty hurts bitch, no one likes it. Deal with it."

If no one liked it, I wouldn't have this many FUCKING REVIEWS! So here's some FRIENDLY advice. *flips _honestyhurtsbitch _off* Sit and fucking spin you douche bag! Plus, I HAPPEN TO LIKE JOHN YOU DUMB ASS MOTHER FU-

_I have NEVER seen her this mad let alone cursing… *holds out a note book and a pen* Go calm down…please._

*grabs them and leaves*

_She's scary when she gets like this. *sweat drops* Erm… anyway, it could be a few more days before we're able to get anything up. So please be patient._


	14. Crazy Town

_Ok, so thanks to the supportive reviewer comments, minus the one that shall not be named as I have a temperamental artist sitting next to me, Andi has calmed enough that she can write actual chapters again! I know many of you are happy to see the updates finally, and we'll try to not take as long with the next ones!_

And I'd like to apologize for my outburst… *blushes* I'm not normally so angry. I know a lot of you were looking forward to an update and I took up a slot with a rant over a comment that I probably shouldn't've let affect me. My sincerest apologies everyone!

_Not like anyone blames you. I mean, come on! And no one was out of line with their reviews and I'd personally like to thank you all for your comments and support, many of the reviews made Andi giggle!_

Any who! On with the story!

* * *

Darkness flooded my mind, the feeling of light-headedness making me almost sick to my stomach and the stench of rotting garbage, mold, and copper curdling it even more. As the feeling of my body came back I felt something slimy sliding up and down my spine, causing chills to run rampant over my skin. I gave a soft tug to try and get away, but all that happened was a pressure tightened on my wrist and I swung a bit.

I was hanging from the ceiling by my wrists with only God knows what touching me.

I slowly opened my eyes only to be looking directly at a tin wall of a dimly lit building. I froze when I heard a growl behind me and started to shake when I felt the sharp tips of needles in my lower back and drag around to my front. I tried to keep focused on the wall as the goose bumps rose on my skin and a light nervous sweat broke out over my skin. When the thing walked around in front of me I had to try not to scream out in fear for my new baby when that same green and gray skin and beady black eyes came into my vision. It hissed at me with an evil gleam in its eyes as it ran a needle over my shoulder, down my chest, and started circling around my baby girl with pressure just shy of breaking the skin. I snarled at it before I realized that I was completely naked.

_God damn it why do I always in up naked when I get kidnapped?_

"My child, leave the sub-creature alone." Came a laughing voice. I saw the dark cloak moving toward me, seeming to drag something behind it…her. "Dartok, come and take this from mommy. I don't seem to have the strength today." She called. I watched a bigger demon with actual arms come from the shadows, a slightly more human face than animal, come over to her and stand in front of her. He held out a hand to her and waited as she handed a blue arm to him, I watched his arm flex and tensed at the fact that it looked like the same size as Hellboy's. He then stood there looking at her, his burnt gold eyes staring at the face behind the hood expectantly when I heard her sigh and pulled the hood back to reveal almost white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "You expect my love my darling?"

He nodded and had an odd gleam in his eyes as he reached out and grabbed her cloak to tear it off, revealing the same type of outfit as Delilah, only in a light blue, and then ran a claw over her throat lightly. She shivered lightly and got a crazier look in her face before pulling his head down by his black hair and slamming his mouth into hers.

I had to fight back the urge to retch.

This was her _son_! Wait… Delilah, she told me about a woman who'd found their sacred book and said some type of spell that let her have birth… but she had monsters instead of children and was now forever cursed to have the destroyers of life, three for every day she lived I think she said…

"_She may only give birth once every month." Delilah told me with a sad look. "However long the month lasts, multiply that by three and she is forced to bear that many children such as that. But you must beware John… there is one that has been alive for almost as long as she has been. Dartok; he is her first son but also the father of his brothers."_

"_I don't understand… How is he the father of his own siblings?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach._

"_She decided to let a human touch her in her first day of having the spell cast, which caused him to have human characteristics. Arms instead of tentacles, a human face, and also have the human's mentality. Once he was born, she did the one thing that all Life givers look down upon and taught him that he was to be her loyal son, her servant, and her lover. She had told him that he was going to forever be her beautiful little monster. We kept them in our community, trying to be the friends she had had before all of this came about while at the same time trying to teach him that it was wrong what she was teaching him. When he became of age and she brought him before the town square to declare him as hers forever, we all realized that she expected us to except it and follow her example._

"_She was cast out of our ancestral homeland and told she may never return. Her son vowed to take revenge over us all and that all of his children would destroy all of the life we ever gave to our chosen. He is almost as insane as his mother after years of being in her care, and he thinks that such actions are perfectly fine… but she is more dangerous than all of them my Dove."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Bathsheba." She whispered._

"Take this creature over beside the new little toy." She said huskily. He nodded and started dragging the burden over. I gasped when I saw it was Abe.

"Let him go!" I shouted, causing both her and Dartok to stop and look at me. She walked over and brushed a hand over my hip, causing me to shudder on disgust. "Why did you bring him?"

"We wouldn't want him to be able to help the others find you, now would we?" She asked with a sharp smirk. "You are much too valuable to be found my darling. You see, Dartok has a fascination with you ever since you shot my beautiful boy in his shoulder. I intend to let him have his way with you and then have your baby girl as a distraction for when I am gone and he needs relief."

"Like I'd ever let that monster touch my daughter!" I growled, glaring at him as he strung Abe up next to me. "Hellboy'll find you and tear you limb from limb before you even looked at her!"

"I'll take care of these two mother, you must be tired after so many trips for the unworthy scum such as these." Came the bass voice from the beast. I watched in disgust as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "Go get some sleep with the others. I shall be there soon."

"Oh my love, you are too good to me." She sighed and gave him another kiss before leaving. He watched her until she was out of sight and spit on the ground, wiping his mouth with his forearm, and turned back to me with his eyes blazing.

"Finally, now I can speak to you without that crazy bitch here." He growled and walked over to grab my hips and pull me closer. "Now you listen to me Agent John Myers. I will have that child, and any other you bear after this. I am tired of only fucking that bitch I call a mother and want some new meat. I've been studying on your human genetics. The only reason my children are so disfigured and not like me is because that bitch and I are unfortunate enough to have the same DNA. But with your daughter in my hands I can have the perfect army of children to go into battle with me against those damn Life demons! With she and I having no relation in common our children will have nothing wrong with them! And with you in my grasp I can have plenty of time with her before she tears out of you, maybe even let her feel me through you before she comes out so she is not terrified of my size when she comes to my arms!" His eyes glazed over, getting that crazy look over his face.

"You're insane." I whispered, trying to get away from him with wide eyes. "You're absolutely crazy!"

"No no no my lovely man, I am a genius! Can you imagine it? Your daughter is going to be my way of getting back at all the ridicule I've ever had to face, the ones who pointed at me and whispered that I wasn't natural, those disgusting people that think they were too good for me because I looked different. Well, soon they will be gone and I will have my victory!" He shouted with a laugh. He leaned down and kissed me forcefully before pulling away and walking off, his laughter following him. I felt a cold chill rush through me from my stomach where my daughter, Eva I'd decided, lay.

There was no way in hell I was going to let that bastard have my daughter.

-HB POV-

"Pop, I'm going with you damn it!" Came the cracked voice from behind me. I sighed, ready for another fight like I'd had for the past three days, and turned to see Trevor standing there, his hands on his hips and glaring at me, his eyes almost pure gold. "It's my Dad and my Uncle Abe! I'm gonna help get them back from that bitch and there's nothing you or Aunt De can say to change my mind about it!"

"No Trevor. Do you know what John would do to me if I let you go and you got hurt? I'll tell you; once he got free he'd skin me alive, mount my ass on the wall, and keep my horns in a jar for a souvenir!"

"I thought he'd do that with your dick." Trevor said with a tilted head.

"Well, that too but that's for a diff- never mind, you still ain't goin'!"

"I am too! Damn it Pops you aren't the only one here that loves Dad and Uncle Abe! They're my family too!"

"I know…" I sighed and sat on the bed, my head in my hands. I felt every bit my sixty-five years at that moment. I moved one of my hands to my chest where my heart, I was pretty sure, had stopped beating. I felt dead inside ever since that day Scout was taken. "But you're my son Trevor. I can't let you get hurt too."

"He will not." Came a confident voice from the door frame. I looked up to see De, who had actually put on a bronze and gold chest plate with symbol etched into the metal with similar guards on her wrists and shins. She held a bronze staff in one hand and had a small smile on her face. "It is time for young Trevor to go to the ancestral homeland to get his weapon. If he feels he must go, then we shall not let him go unarmed Hellboy."

"I…" I started, but looked at Trevor's expectant face and swallowed. He looked so much like Scout. I nodded. "Go get packed Trev. We're gonna make a side trip before heading out to my favorite spot."

"Favorite spot?" He asked me as he left.

"Yeah. The dead talk there." I said with an evil grin. "And if they know what's good for 'em, they'll tell me what I want to know."

Trevor got an evil smile before running to his room.

Better to let him see know before he really gets freaked out anyway.

-Trevor POV-

I couldn't believe it! He was going to let me go!

Pops can be pretty rough on me, but it's just because he loves me and I know that. But he was gonna let me help save Dad and Uncle Blue! I didn't know which I was more happy about, that or the fact that Aunt De was gonna let me finally go to the home she missed more and more each day without Dad around. They were gonna tell me what weapon I was suppose to have, I was really hoping it would be guns like Dad and Pops. I rubbed my stomach when I felt a cold chill and teared up. No matter how excited I was I could still feel what Dad was feeling. I felt the fear, the disgust, the fear of the past few days and all I wanted to do was go find the botch that took him and ripe her apart with my bare hands! I sat on my truck bed and covered my face, sobbing into my hands. I ran my hands through my hair and over my stubs, Pops had given me a small grinder when they started getting long, and just broke down.

Nothing was the same without my Dad. I still went and worked out with Pops and ate with him, but I couldn't sleep without my Dad close. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than I had to get stronger. I let him down, I wasn't able to protect him because I was too weak. I let everyone down and now two of the four guys I looked up to were gone. Uncle Blue had always been there for me, he knew what was wrong with me before I even said anything, he'd helped Dad teach me to read… I loved them both and they were both gone because some psycho bitch took them!

If they were dead, I was gonna enjoy killing the fucker that destroyed my life.

* * *

I looked in amazement at all the houses that were carved into the mountain side and the people. There were so many! I stayed close to Pops and Aunt De and Aunt Liz (though I'm still not sure why she was with us) until I saw a gun shop and fell back a bit to go see it. They were amazing! They had _tons _of guns! I turned around to holler at Pops to come see when I saw that they were gone…

_Crap!_

I went inside and shyly looked around until I bumped into someone in the semi automatic handgun section and turn with a shout. I was looking directly into a pair of wide gold eyes and let out a sigh of relief to see that he was the same size as me. I smiled and held out my hand. "Sorry about that. I should've watched where I was going." I looked him over as he stood to his height and gulped when I was looking at the furry throat of a werewolf…

_Double crap! _I whimpered mentally. The wolf took my hand and I looked to his face and saw his grin.

"It's cool, I was looking at some stuff for my dad. I'm Justin."

"T-trevor." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Well T-Trevor, where's your dad?"

"Dunno… I sorta wandered off after he told me not to and, uh, I'm kinda lost…" I said, feeling my face heat up as he leaned down and sniffed me. Thank you God for showers!

"I can help you find him if you want. I know my way around pretty good." He said and let go of my hand. This was embarrassing! I didn't even know I was still holding his hand!

_Focus Trevor! This isn't the time to have some damn crush! _I mentally yelled at myself. "I'd-" I cleared my throat, since when did I sound so girlie?, and tried again. "I'd appreciate it." I said. We walked outside and he chuckled. "What?"

"Turns out your dad didn't go too far." He said with a smirk and a pointed clawed finger. I looked up and groaned in embarrassment as I saw Pops storming over to us. "He's freakin' tall!"

"Yeah." I sighed as he came over to glare at Justin.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, his eyes looking like burnt gold. Justin gulped.

"Enough you idiotic over protective ape!" Aunt De to the rescue! "Trevor! We told you not to wander off!" She looked at Justin and grinned a bit. "Come, time for your test. The council is waiting."

"Kay. Bye Justin!" I said with a wave. Justin smirked and waved before going inside again. "Why do I have to be tested? Why can't I just get a gun instead?"

"It is the way it has been for hundreds of years young one. And Justin has had it done as well." Aunt De said with a smirk. I blushed and looked away.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

-HB POV-

I sat outside with the others as we waited for Trevor to get out of the room and thought about how terrified I was when I turned around and Trevor was gone. It took De ten minutes to calm me down from tearing everything up to look for him, then we get to the Gun store and he's standing outside with some werewolf kid! Ohhhh I was gonna beat his ass when we got back home!

Ok, so I'd just ground him from training for a week.

I looked at De as she giggled and sighed. "What now you freaking harpy?"

"First of all, I am not a harpy. Second of all, your son has just developed his first little crush!" She cooed. Liz shuddered and looked at the doors.

"What's taking the little bastard so long?" She muttered while tapping her foot. "I thought you said this was quick!"

"It may take longer then some." De said in a hiss. Just then the door opened to an excited Trevor running out waving a pretty damn big gun.

"Pops looket! I got a gun!"

"Yeah great, now stop wavin' the damn thing around before you blow your head off!" I growled before taking it and checking the safety, which was off, and putting it into his holster. Liz laughed.

"What kind of dumbass doesn't even check the-"

I picked her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her as gently as possible into the nearby wall and growled low in my throat as I wrapped my tail around Trevor's. "Shut the fuck up Liz. I've had just about enough of all of your negative comments at or about Trevor. He's been taking it alright for the past few days, but now you're officially starting to piss me the hell off! So if you can't say somethin' nice, then keep your mother fuckin', trashy, bitchin' mouth shut!" I roared at her before letting her down and walking off, sort of dragging Trevor behind me by the tail. He just sighed and tugged lightly before I let go.

"Can we go talk to the dead guys now Pops? I wanna see how you do it!"

I chuckled. Yeah, he was my kid.

* * *

_Ok… sorry it took a bit, but things have been a bit hectic since that review. Again, thank you all for your support!_

Sorry if this chapter is kind of… scattered. Hope you enjoyed!

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


End file.
